Love Greatly Feared
by Coolgirl123
Summary: This is my first KafeiCremiaAnju story. I have always wondered about their whole story. Well, close to it anyway. Here's my version. From their early lives to their time as adults. KafeiAnju and possible CremiaLink towards the end.
1. Prologue

YAY! Here's a new story since things are going kinda slow for my other story. Writer's block, we all get it! I've decided to make this a Cremia/Kafei/Anju story! Also, it's possible gonna be a Romani/Link/Cremia triangle too possibly towards the end. I've tried to make this a really good and elaborate story. Enjoy!

A quiet sound rang through the air. It flowed through the land; a gloomy and arid land. A land once became a home, to those who would call it. A home made a realm by the three well-known goddesses: Din, Nayru, and Farore. The three sisters were strikingly beautiful and each had a powerful gift of their own.

Din, seeing the land only as a lonely and shadowy void of sorrow, brought out her hidden spirit and blessed the land with virtues of earth and rock.

Nayru, bore her influences together, and bequeathed the forged land with the vitality of order and light. The light symbolized eternity, an eternity that would uphold her wish of law.

And lastly, Farore, who incredibly pined beings that would appreciate the land they had created, called forth her magic and set the earth with life and with essences of creatures, big and small, who would grow to uphold the lands prosperity.

When the sisters were finished, praised with their work, they left the world.

Years later, the life they had created flourished greatly. Yet, people were unsure of what to do. However, the order of the realm was not forgotten. Soon, people carried their spirit of knowledge the gods blessed them with throughout the land.

It carried through water, rocks, wind, until finally it returned to its original resting-place. It was a place that so few people had lived in, since the King of Hyrule had been proclaimed fit to rule this realm. He, of course, greatly adored this place. But, like all great kings, he desperately needed a dwelling for his own value. And with high hopes, he had a new town made in his own home, changed to its liking.

Yes, high in its favor, the town had become the most memorable part of this land.

So big was it in benevolence however, there was some things this town did not have that the town known before it had to offer. Great will and love. It was parted by the king, and by the people who lived there. And that my friends, are the things that made the girl in this tale able to find the greatest love her life ever had to offer.

A/N: So, what you think about this one? I'm feeling a higher quality for this story! Don't worry I'll continue with my other one and I'll definitely think of adding more to this story! So, read and review!


	2. Sewing

The sun had barely risen over the horizon in Kakariko Village. Many colors swathed the area bathing it in a sort of translucent like state. Several villagers awakened to get started on the day ahead of them.

It was in the middle of spring, and though the weather was warmer the air still had a cold sharpness of winter to it. Crops were growing more frequently now so the town's income was better than before. Shops were open more and people went on with their lives, more with vitality and happiness.

There was one person, however…who was _not_ happy…well…downright _gloomy_ to tell the plain truth.

That person was a eleven year old little girl. Her name was Anju, and though she did have every reason to be happy…Well, that's what most people thought…She just was…not.

The little girl in question looked up towards her mother with bright hopeful eyes. She was currently practicing her embroidery with her mother scrutinizing her every move.

"How is this, Mother?" She held up her embroidery for her mother to see. She had worked hard for the past few hours. She smiled, half expecting her to praise her.

However, she was met with a frown and was rewarded with a weary sigh for her patience.

"Anju, dear, how many times _must_ I tell you?"

Anju stared, not realizing what she meant. "What Mother?" She asked timidly.

Her mother looked at her exasperatedly. "Have you been not paying attention the many times I have instructed you on this?"

She remained silent.

Her mother peered at her. "Anju, dear, have you been daydreaming whenever I instruct you?"

Anju still didn't speak but instead nodded, keeping her gaze to the floor, ashamed.

Her mother sighed. "Anju, Anju, dear. When will you learn? You are going to turn twelve soon, almost a young lady. What will your father think? Many of the young ladies in this village are your age and can embroider very extraordinarily and without help from their mothers!"

Anju groaned and picked up her embroidery once again. _Just once I'd like her to praise my sewing, just once. _But truth be told, Anju's mother didn't appreciate her embroidery for some time. And when she could have been paying more attention on her sewing, she had daydreamed of more _enjoyable_ tasks.

She didn't really like sewing that much when she could be doing things that most girls her age took for granted. Running, playing outside, exploring places… But, her mother considered those things…unladylike…

_ Ugh! How many times have I gone through life without hearing that word? _Anju thought miserably, as she stuck the needle into the cloth again.

"Anju!" Her mother suddenly cried out. She looked at her mother. "Yes mother? She sighed.

"Dear, I have told you many, many times! Always start under and then go over!" She exclaimed.

Anju groaned inwardly and forced a smile. "Of course, Mother… I'm sorry."

A somewhat gentle smile replaced her mother's stern look. "I know you are, dear. Now continue."

Anju resumed her previous position…unhappily…

* * *

Anju grinned, smiling at the afternoon sunshine. She had never seen such a beautiful sky in…well…quite a while! Her mother had always seemed to try to keep her inside to sew on the most pleasant of days. But today she had worked extra hard so her mother had let her go outside, as long as she stayed in the village.

She was too excited to care. She was outside! And most importantly, _not_ inside embroidering or doing whatever else her mother had always tried to persuade her to do.

The day was slightly warmer than usual. Birds were chirping happily, and a cool breeze blew. Anju, being one who got cold easily, had wrapped a wool shawl around her shoulders. The wind whipped her hair around her and turned her cheeks pink.

She took a deep breath of the air and started walking, whilst carrying a basket that contained an apple and one of her most favorite books to read.

Anju's house was set on the highest part of the village. It originally belonged to Impa, who, she heard, had previously owned the house. She had lived there for quite some time before moving out to live in Hyrule Castle.

She had supposedly been the last Sheikah. They were said to have been living in the world in increasingly quantities before they all died out.

The very story had gained her attention and she had wanted to hear more about it. Her mother, however, wouldn't give her any information on them. She had said, "I do not know anything about this Anju", or "This is not a suitable conversation, dear. Get back to your sewing."

She had of course known better later than to ask her mother, for she was the one who had always reprimanded her to 'keep her thoughts away from such things'.

Anju sighed. She loved her mother very much, but it seemed as if all she wanted her to do was to embroider and keep quiet. It had always irritated her, but she did as she was told.

She was always the docile one in the family;_ very _different from her brother.

Her brother, Grog, was more…obstinate…as her parents would say. Sure, he was polite at times but that only lasted for a few moments until he was allowed out of their presence.

He had a habit of lying, saying he would be going to visit his friends in the village, which he did _most_ of the time, or going to fetch something at the store for his mother.

It was usually the _other_ way around though.

He also would be very persistent if he didn't get his way. His mother always considered he get lessons on courtesy from her friend, Miss Amberton, who was a governess to young children in the village.

She taught manners in etiquette for young boys and girls, how to behave in the company of adults, to dance, sing, and plenty of other boring things that Anju would _never_ think of doing.

Her mother had also insisted sending her to the lessons, noticing her lack in experience with etiquette. Anju immediately declined, saying she would sew instead in replacement for lessons.

Her mother thought about it and decided that as long as she worked hard she wouldn't have to go to lessons. As much as she hated sewing, it was almost a relief considering that she would have had dreaded lessons.

She was not the only one. Grog hated the idea too, and put his skills on lying to the test. And their mother, being stern, but sometimes susceptible bought it.

So his goal nowadays was to continue steering away from lessons but also make it look like he were responsible enough to go without them. And that included, watching the house and taking care of Anju why their parents were out at night.

Anju enjoyed those nights at home with her brother, but sometimes secretly hated them. She couldn't stand the fact that, being eleven years old, had to stay and be watched by her fifteen year old brother.

She was still young, she knew that but she felt as if she could at least have the chance of being left home for more that a few minutes.

It was not that she didn't particularly enjoy having her brother watch her. He could joke a lot to her, and tell her of stories that he would hear in the village that day.

She loved those stories, and they sounded just like ones her grandmother would tell her. Her grandmother, was very wise, and being older, had more stories to tell, and told them just as elaborately. She and her brother always eagerly listened…when their mother wasn't scolding them for _wasting valuable time on such nonsense._

Anju wrapped her shawl around her more tightly as if to draw the minimum coldness out and let the warmth of the morning envelop her. Then, she walked, until she came to the tree that sat decoratively in the middle of the village.

She shoved some rocks aside, sat on the cool moss and set her basket on the ground beside her. Then, she took out her book and apple. She chewed, letting the sweet juice of the apple run down her chin and opened her book, beginning to read.

Normally, her mother would not allow her to be sitting outside, on a cold day like this.

_ You shall catch cold! Don't be a twit! I will not put up with having two of my children sick! _She would say.

_ She gestured towards Grog, who sat coughing in his bed._

_ Anju nodded, solemnly. "Of course, mother."_

Anju put her book down, sighed heavily, and leaned against the trunk of the tree. She wished that her mother would allow her to do the finer things in life instead of sitting inside all day and sewing until her back was strained and her hands hurt.

She was about to open her book and get lost in thought again, when-

"Anju! Come inside, dear, before you catch cold! You've been out there long enough!"

Her mother's voice stopped her…

She sighed.

"Coming, mother." She picked up her book, her unfinished apple, gathered her skirts and hurried back to the house, her hands gripped tightly around her shawl.

The cold seemed to get worse as she headed closer to the house, near her mother and no doubt an even larger pile of sewing…

* * *

A/N: Wow! I think it turned out great! Tell me what you think! I worked hard making ideas each day, and thinking about what to write. Review and you shall receive more chappies! 


End file.
